


FEEL MY WRATH!

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Boy Stiles, Daddy Derek, Daddy Kink, Daddy's sorry Baby, Human Stiles Stilinski, Human burrito, I Forgive You, I Love You, Kisses, M/M, Mechanic Derek, No other Teen Wolf problems, No problems no people getting killed, Non-Sexual Age Play, Prepare to feel my wrath!, RETREAT!, Stiles is not underage in this, Stuffies, Violence with the use of a pillow, You forgot the ice cream??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 19:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11996586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: One thing a Daddy must never, ever forget, is to get ice cream for their Little One. Derek has accidentally done so, and feels the wrath of his Stiles.





	FEEL MY WRATH!

**Author's Note:**

> TIME FOR DADDY DEREK AND BB STILES! :D. To me, and form of Derek, minus underage Derek, is Daddy *drools*

Derek was whistling a tune when he pulled the door open to the loft. He had a couple plastic bags in his hands, just a few stuff they needed. If they needed anything else, they'd go back.

Derek was glad to finally be off work, because he wanted to be with his Little One. And now, he'll get the next couple days with him, and he'll be sure they never get out of bed. 

Him meeting Stiles was the single best thing to happen to the Alpha in a long time. Ever since the fire, Paige, and killing another Alpha to take their power, he was...He wasn't right for a long time. He put up walls.

Then he met Stiles when he came to the shop Derek is currently employed at, to fix something wrong with his Jeep. Ever since that day, Derek's walls had slowly come down, brick by brick. Three years later, he's still grateful he finally manned up and asked him out. Stiles means everything to him, and he'd do anything to protect him, and that includes killing.

He pulled the heavy door closed behind him and said "I'm home!" He was met with silence and he looked around. There weren't that many places to hide in this place, but then again, Derek owns the building. His Little One can be anywhere. "Stiles? Baby?" He turned and then saw a figure rise up from the bed, covered by the comforter, and holding one of Stiles' stuffies.

He watched as they padded over to him, and he realized it was Stiles. Without a word, the younger man laid his head against Derek's shoulder.

The Alpha chuckled and asked "Stiles, what are you doing?"

He looked up at the older man, looking a little tired. He looked so adorable when he'd channel is inner human burrito. He said "For reasons I am not sure of, I feel very tired...I was taking a nap before you got back."

The older man chuckled and said "Awww, I'm sorry, Baby...Maybe it's all the sugar and Adderall you consume, you might be crashing now, my little hyper bug."

The younger man narrowed his eyes at him and groaned, sticking his tongue out a little. He asked "Need help putting those away?"

Derek shook his head and said "No, no, no, you're too little for that, Baby. Daddy's got it, you sit on the couch and get cozy." he gave Stiles a quick peck on the lips and chuckled when he waddled over to the couch, and turned to start putting the groceries away.

Stiles plopped down on the couch, and laid down, groaning. While Derek was putting stuff away, Stiles asked "Did you remember the ice cream?" And the Alpha froze. 

Derek sighed and muttered "Shit."

Stiles sat up, pouting. "You forgot the ice cream??"

The older man slowly turned to face him and nodded, looking down in shame. The younger man groaned and said "Great." He slowly rose from the couch and put on a serious face. " _PREPARE TO FEEL MY WRATH!_ " And Derek prepared. 

He chuckled and said "Okay." Then Stiles picked up one of the couch pillows. He turned back to the Alpha and paused for a beat, before throwing the pillow at him. It hit Derek in the chest, not being affected whatsoever, and watched as it fell limp to the ground.

He stared down at the pillow for a minutes, before his eyes fixed up on Stiles through his lashes. Stiles blinked a couple times, clutching his stuffie, a Pusheen that was eating a cookie, before yelling _"RETREAT! RETREAT!"_ before running towards the "bedroom."

The Alpha smiled and shook his head, before jogging after him. He caught up to him and tackled him and Pusheen to the bed, causing Stiles to laugh. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Don't murder me!" As the Alpha straddled him.

The comforted unwrapped as he tickled the younger man, before stopping. He smiled down at his lite burrito and said "I'm very sorry I forgot the ice cream, Baby. Daddy just wanted to get home so he can be with you, Baby Boy. Am I forgiven?"

The younger man smiled and said "Yeah, it's okay. You are forgiven." 

Derek chuckled and said "Good. Now I'll be right back, I got some ice cream to pick up, okay?" Before leaning down and kissing Stiles' forehead. "I love you, Baby."

Stiles smiled again and said "I love you too, Daddy. Hurry back though, we got cartoons and stuff to watch."

The Alpha saluted him and said "Yes Sir." Before getting off to go retrieve the much needed ice cream. 


End file.
